A Warrior's Revenge
by LetYourStoriesOut
Summary: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers get no rest after defeating Barodius as an old enemy makes his presence known. On their journey to finding him, they come across an amnesiac by the name of Marcus. And to all the Brawlers, Marcus is so familiar...


AN: I don't really know why but I felt inspired to write this story as part of a universe I'm creating using some of my favorite cartoons. This is one of them, however, I grew up on Bakugan Battle **Brawlers**, not Battle **Planet**. This follows the original shows and takes place between Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge, with one retcon: Gundalia, Neathia, and New Vestroia are not in separate dimensions, rather they are all planets in the same universe but New Vestroia is light years away from any other planet. To those who read this, thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Bakugan Battle Brawlers were a group of people who teamed up with a species known as the Bakugan. The Bakugan were created by an entity known as Code Eve. They were separated into three planets: Gundalia, Neathia, and Vestroia. Vestroia originally had no solid ground and had six sectors based on elements: Pyrus for fire, Subterra for earth, Haos for light, Darkus for darkness, Aquos for water, and Ventus for wind. These sectors were kept together by two cores, the Infinity Core and the Silent Core. After the cores were absorbed by two white Bakugan with no elements, Vestroia began collapsing and the Bakugan began being sent to Earth, where the humans Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Chōji "Marucho" Marukura, Julie Makimoto, Shun Kazami, and Alice Gehabich formed the Battle Brawlers to help restore Vestroia, resulting in a new planet dubbed New Vestroia.

3 years later, a race known as the Vestals invaded New Vestroia and captured most of the Bakugan. Dan, Marucho, and Shun teamed up with Vestals Mira Fermin, Ace Grit, and Baron Leltoy to free the Bakugan. Not long after this conflict was resolved, the Brawlers were recruited to aid in a war between the two other Bakugan planets, Gundalia and Neathia. And with that war now ended, the brawlers had returned home. But fate always had something for them to do. Someone for them to fight...

* * *

Moscow, Russia.

Alice Gehabich could smell the luscious aromas that come from cooking beef stew on the stove in the cabin. It helped her escape the cold outside in the snowy forests. The beef stew was left to simmer as the telephone inside the open living room began ringing. Alice put down the spoon she was using to stir and proceeded into the room to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The sweet, innocent girl greeted the caller. "Grandfather!" She said in excitement. "The stew is almost ready." Little did Alice know, a cloaked figure had made his way into the house and turned the stove off. "I can reheat it if you're going to be late. It's okay. The cloaked figure slowly crept around the house. "I love you, too. Bye." Alice put the phone down and turned around. She gasped and froze when she saw the figure just standing there.

"I have no qualms with you, Alice Gehabich." The cloaked figure said in a downhearted tone but with an authoritarian voice. "But you do stand in my way." The figure acted at breakneck speed, taking an ax with a glowing purple blade tip into Alice. The purple glow emitted from Alice's wound as she fell to the floor. "You will awaken unharmed." The voice reassured her as everything went dark. The figure placed his hand on Alice's chest. "Zhòng shén zhī shàng fēnliè zhè liǎng gè línghún, ràng tāmen shēnghuó zài zìjǐ de shēntǐ shàng." Alice herself began glowing purple when the figure was disrupted by an old man in a labcoat hitting him with a shovel. The figure had no choice. He charged up on his feet and dove through the nearest window. The scientist tended to Alice.

"Alice?" The man said, "Alice, can you hear me? It's your grandfather! Alice?!" Alice stopped glowing and she suddenly woke up with a shock. She began coughing and gasping.

"Grandfather?!" Alice exclaimed. "That man... He struck me with an ax. He..." Alice saw that her wound was gone and her clothes repaired. "What the?"

"I'm not taking any chances." The scientist got onto the phone. "Hello, I'd like to report a break-in and assault, please. Michael Gehabich. The assault victim is my granddaughter. Thank you." Michael put the phone down and helped his granddaughter onto her feet. "Come on, Alice, you'll be okay."

"Grandfather..." Alice said. "The voice... He sounded like... Spectra Phantom..."


End file.
